wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jade
ice-night lass that didn’t get her happy ending *born to loving parents during darkstalker times (her dad was the NightWing tho) and took a bit of inspiration from Darkstalker’s parents. Jade was born in the Ice Kingdom, under the name Snow. It was assumed that she simply had a scale mutation, nothing else. Not the truth. She was born during the War of SandWing succession. She rose through the ranks, until she finally was a General for the IceWings, deployed to fight for Blaze. Sadly, she had the misfortune of being on Blaze’s guard. She..fell in love with the wrong dragon. That dragon being the silly, but sweet, possibly queen of the SandWings. Of course, Blaze never knew, but Jade protected her with all her heart, and assisted with training her SandWings often. However, she was deployed away, and began fighting in the Sky Kingdom, where she became known as ‘Ghost’ due to her ability to creep up on squads and lead with amazing ability, and her clear frostbreath. However, tragedy struck. She was captured by Scarlet’s forces. Jade proved to be a terrifying fighter. As this was before Peril was born, she was the champion of the arena for a good while. She never stopped fighting. Jade, however, made another mistake in love. She fell in deep love with a kind MudWing/Night named Brave. She loved him very much. They conspired to escape together, and they did, one night in the deep darkness of night. However, Brave, her love, was killed in the escape. He died protecting her, and Jade, unable to cope, didn’t venture home. Instead, she flew to the Then-uninhabited Jade Mountain, not able to even bury his corpse. And besides, she couldn’t face home. Stricken with PTSD and other bad things tm, she started to live in the caves of the mountain. One day, a dragon by the name of Stonemover fled into her domain. Her name was only ‘Jade’ after the mountain now. She sometimes passed messages along, but her original name was gone. The dragoness found him a nice cave, and he repaid her with the last gift he gave-turning her scales from the neck down to her tail to real Jade, though with the texture of scales. She brought his food for years while the dragonets grew. Jade often brought Stonemover news. Then, she learned of the brightest night. Some report to have seen a cloaked white dragoness at the event. She saw her (half) sister there-and the dragoness recognized her. She brought the jade dragon home. She was regarded as an oddity-but most remembered her for her fighting prowess. Jade even went to visit Blaze. (I really want them to end up together or something but like. idk) Then, Darkstalker tried to kill them all. Jade, being half NightWing, watched as her mother died, and her sister close to dead. She picked her spear back up for the final fight. The dragoness fought with the force of ten. There, she met a dragon, a NightWing, who stared at her. Of course, Jade went for his throat, sending him sprawling to the floor and her darting off to kill More enemies. But...when they connected, she had..regrets from the war. Maybe those SkyWings..and that one NightWing..thought that she...and since she was half Night, she was sprawling, tired, on the ground when he found her. His name was Fortune. And he was her father. They looked very alike to him..Jade flat-out rejected him. She...couldn’t be a hybrid. Her father was the one who raised her, not the deadbeat NightWing that once hooked up with her mother. Of course, Jade grew to tolerate him as her injuries healed, but decided that she didn’t want to go very far from any of her loved ones. So...she went back to Jade mountain. Jade is now the Self-Defense and History teacher at Jade Mountain Academy. She always seems to wear her cloak, by if you seek her out, and you have time, she apparently will grant students her story for a patch for her cloak, hand-made. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LeafWings Category:Females Category:Content (SaltyShaker)